Chronicles of Exuro
by Leonidas 82
Summary: A new hero is in Paragon City. This is his story. R&R welcome. You can find me on Virtue! Cahapter 2 up!
1. Day 1

**Chronicles of Exuro: Prologue**

February 26th, 2006

Atlas Park, Paragon City:

The deal was going down perfectly. The guns were being packed into the back of the Hellions van, while the money was being checked by the Warriors who were present. Fifteen automatic pistols, twenty semi-automatic rifles, and another twenty fully automatic assault rifles, were being exchanged for more than two million dollars in unmarked bills. Both had been exchanged in almost complete silence, as the gang members kept a wary eye on the each other. Though this deal had been set up two weeks prior, the mistrust between them was think in the air.

One Hellion, shouldering a shotgun, sighed."Wish these bastards would hurry it up!"

"Why the rush?" asked another Hellion leaning on a baseball bat.

The Shotgun wielder looked over his shoulder and glared at the statue of Atlas holding up the world and snorted. "Cause we are only a 'stones throw' away from a gathering place of 'capes'."

"That all? We can handle it!"

"Plus," added the Buckshot, "I don't trust these guys."

There was a silence as the lead Warrior approached, and smiled."Well the feelin's mutual."

"Are we done here?" asked the Buckshot.

"Yeah we're done. Been a pleasure as usual." the Warrior replied with a sneer.

Both groups turned and began walking back across the large parking lot too their vehicles. They were about thirty feet apart when a gun shot rang out and broke the silence. Both the Hellions and the Warriors spun around weapons at the ready, aimed at each other. The lead Warrior lay on the ground with a bullet hole in his back. The looks on the faces of the members of both gangs was one of sheer surprise. The gang bangers scanned the parking lot warily while keeping theirs guns trained on each other.

Of the four remaining warriors one holding a pistol stepped forward."What the fuck is this!"

"Don't take that tone with me you son of bit-"the Buckshots words were cut off as bullet entered his temple and sent him spiraling to the pavement.

Both gangs turned and saw roughly a dozen men in white jeans and coats getting out of two parked cars, each was wearing a skull mask or paint on his face. What had been a tense stand off now turned into a confused three-way face off. A cocky laugh could be heard coming from one of the Skull's holding a machine gun. "Look here boys! We caught both these pantie-wastes with their pants around their ankles!"

One of the Hellions aimed a pistol. "This is private party! You bitches weren't invited!"

"Not the first party I crashed." The Skull leader replied. "Just give us the guns and the money and we'll leave."

"Go fuck yourself!" a Warrior shouted!

"Aww...and too think I was being polite by asking!"

Gunfire erupted from all sides. The sounds echoed off the pavement and across the parking lot. The Warriors and Hellions fought bravely but numbers and firepower were on the Skulls side. After a two minute shootout, three Skulls had been killed, but all of the Warriors and Hellions lay either dead or dying. Blood was spattered everywhere and shell casings littered the ground.

The Skulls wasted no time moving to each van. They loaded the money filled briefcases into their car and moved too the Hellions van. "Fan out. Keep a watch out for capes or cops!" The gang members nodded and formed and ad-hoc line between the vans and the street.

While they kept watch, the Skull leader began removing the assault rifles first. Before he could get them fully removed from the van he heard a pair of screams from outside. Dropping the weapon crates he hurried out of the van to find both of the Skulls on the flanks of the line writhing on the pavement in flames. The rest of his men were firing at a figure hovering in the air. He couldn't really get a good look at the hovering man for the glare of the sun, but there was no doubt it was a hero. The flying man easily dodged the bullets and aimed his arms at the Skulls and shot streams of fire at them. Three more of the gang bangers went down, and the last two in the firing line made a run for it.

The Skull leader pulled a pistol from his coat pocket and shot each running gang member in the back. "Fucking cowards!" He brought his gun up to aim at the hero but found the hero already was diving towards him with a kick. The heroes boot connected with the Skull in the chest and sent him to the ground. The gun went flying off and the Skull rolled too his feet. As he stood back up he brought a boot knife too his hand. And he finally got a good look at this hero.

Standing in front of him, was white man in his late-twenties, roughly six foot two inches, with an athletic and slightly muscular build. He had blonde spiky hair and a small blonde goatee. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, and they stared right at him. His costume, which appeared to be spandex, was a mix of orange and yellow, and had a pattern of flames on it. It gave off the effect of him being constantly on fire. He wore no mask though.

"I'm gonna gut ya boyscout!" declared the Skull leader. He waved the knife threateningly.

The hero smirked. "Really?"

"You were one dumb bastard to interrupt on my fun!"

"I'm 'dumb'?" the hero laughed. "I'm not the one in a gunfight three hundred yards from City Hall and a large gathering of heroes."

The Skull just sneered. "Come on, and lets do this!"

"Very well!" The hero concentrated for a second and a sword of pure fire formed in his right hand.

The Skull leader hesitated for a moment, but then burst forward in a mad dash. He closed the distance between himself and the hero and slashed at the heroes torso. The hero dodged to the right and let the Skull run past him. As Skull passed him the hero brought down the fire sword across the gang leaders back, causing pain and a deep gash. The Skull fell on the ground screaming and didn't get back up. He just lay there writhing and screaming.

"Consider yourself under arrest." the hero said smiling.

Twenty minutes later the cops had all of the survivors either in cuffs or on stretchers. As they went to help up and cuff the Skull leader, he pushed the nearest cop back and yanked the officers side arm from her holster. In the flash of an eye he had placed female cop between himself and the hero. He had her in a choke-hold and the gun too her temple.

"This isn't over hero! Let me walk or I blow this bitches head off!"

The hero placed his hands forward in a non-threating gesture. "Alright. You win."

"Damn right I win! Now back the fuck up!"

"Look, just don't hurt her alright." the hero spoke calmly and kept his cool. He made eye contact with the female officer and gave the slightest wink. The look on her face went from frightfulness too sudden understanding of the heroes meaning.

"I'm giving the orders here!" the Skull yelled. He pointed the gun from the officers temple and gestured it towards the hero. In that sudden instant the cop elbowed the Skull in the rib cage. He lost grip of the her and she fell too the pavement. That was all the hero needed too launch a fireball at the Skulls head. When it impacted the Skull fell too the ground again screaming and steaming.

The hero walked over and offered a hand too the female officer. He helped her too her feet and handed her back her gun. "Who are you, hero?"

"I'm called 'Exuro'."

"You saved my life. I don't know what to say."

Exuro smiled. "'Welcome to Paragon City', would suffice."


	2. Day 3

**Chronicles of Exuro: Day 03**

March 1st, 2006

Steel Canyon, Paragon City

The hero known as Exuro hovered about three-hundred feet off the ground. He stared intently at the rock formation called Gimry Ridge and waited. If his contact was right this was the place. Though after keeping watch for more than an hour he was beginning to wonder if his info was wrong. MAGI had always come through for him thus far, but even they couldn't be right one-hundred percent of the time. He thought about flying back too City Hall, but decided to make one last sweep around the ridge before calling it quits.

He descended about two hundred feet and began circling the ridge. He cleared the north side of the hill and turned scanning the east side. So far he saw nothing, but continued with the circuit. He rounded the south edge, and still saw nothing. As he flew past the west side he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a wooden door in the rock face, but it was embedded in the side of the hill and was colored almost the same as the stone and rock around it. No one would find it unless they were specifically looking for it.

He started too hover towards it to get a better look, when he noticed the door begin too swing open. Instead of moving towards the door Exuro shot himself higher into the air. At a better altitude he realized he could gather more information, and remain better concealed. He spied the door closely and watched as several dark robed figures emerged. 'Dammit!' he thought. 'Circle of Thorns!' He watched as one-by-one the exited the door. First he counted two, then six. The seventh came out pushing a bound woman, making sure she didn't try to run. 'The hostage..." he whispered softly. Then after the seventh mage, came even more Thorns. By the time the door closed no less than a dozen mages were working their way up the ridge along a rough path. 'Twelve wizards and an innocent bystander.' Exuro knew he was outnumbered. He would need help.

The hero pulled a cell-phone from his belt and dialed a number. He put it to his ear and heard it ringing. When the other end picked up he was glad too hear Azuria's voice. "Yes?"

"Azuria. It's Exuro. I have an update."

"Did you find the missing person?"

"Yeah. She is being held captive by a group of Thorns."

There was a pause."How many mages are there?"

"Twelve that I can see. Maybe more inside the Ridge."

"Can you handle it?"

"If it were just the wizards...probably. But by the time I take down half the Thorns, the other half will have killed the woman." he sighed. "I need backup!"

There was another pause. "I have another operative nearby. He can be there quicker than anyone else."

"What's his name? Anyone I know?"

"No. He calls himself the Face-Less Man. He is an archer. You'll know him when you see him."

"I'll keep an eye open." he turned the phone off and put it away.

He hovered there another five minutes watching the group of mages reach the top of the Ridge and and push the woman too the ground. They formed a circle about fifteen feet across, surrounding the woman and began chanting. The woman herself had her hands tied behind her back and was on her knees on the grassy surface of the Ridge top. She was clearly scared witless but wouldn't bring herself too cry. 'Strong girl.' thought Exuro. 'Come on Face-Less Man. Move your ass!' He scanned the woman a bit closer, trying too see if she was anyone he knew. She had long brown hair, olive skin, and was wearing a business suit. He couldn't get a better look at her from this altitude, though.

Suddenly she was levitated about ten feet off the ground as a green cyclone of energy formed around her and began growing brighter as the mages chanting increased. The hands of the wizards began glowing green now as well. They were speaking in a tongue Exuro couldn't recognize, but the tone of their voices was surprisingly monotone.

The womans voice cut in."Please stop! Just let me go! I won't tell anyone!" she was beginning to panic.

One of the the Thorn wizards cut in from his chanting and spoke harshly."Shut up girl! And accept you fate! Know your death will serve a higher purpose!"

Exuro was growing tense. He knew he couldn't take on all of the Thorns at once, but he also knew he couldn't let this woman get killed, while he just watched from above. He was about too dive in when the cell-phone on his belt vibrated. He picked it off his waist and put ti too his ear."What!" he snapped.

"You must be Exuro."stated a calm voice.

"Is this the Face-less Man?"

"Yes."

"Where are you? We need too move quickly."

"I'm in position. I have the Thorns in my sight."

Exuro scanned the area but couldn't see anyone."Where are you? I don't see a thing."

"I'm cloaked. I am standing on the east edge of the top of the Ridge. I can see you. You should be happy those mages aren't looking up."

"Alright. Let's move out. You make your move and then I 'll unleash my powers." Exuro said.

"Fine by me. Dive on them when my first arrow connects."

They both hung up and Exuro waited. Fifteen seconds after hanging up an arrow shot out from the edge of the Ridge and lodged itself in the throat of the nearest wizard. At that instant Exuro dived at the group and tackled two Thorns from behind. He set his hand ablaze and burned the two cloaked figures alive. He turned around and found several of Thorns wielding curved swords. He summoned his own fire sword too his hand and took up a defensive stance. The sword wielders charged forward and slashed at Exuro. The hero launched himself backwards and dodged theirs blades. He then launched himself forward and attacked.

The first Thorn Wielder went down with a stab through the chest. The next thrust his sword up in cut aimed at Exuro's face. The hero dodged to the right, and brought his own sword down across the Thorns sword arm cutting it off. He then kicked the wounded Thorn aside and moved onto the third. This wizard brought up his sword and blocked Exuro's fire blade and parried it too the right. He then slashed at the hero's chest, but only managed to cut the heroes shoulder as the sword finished it's arc. Grunting slightly, he brought his fire sword back up into a guard position.

He and the final Thorn Wielder faced off warily. They circled one another slowly waiting for an opening. The Thorn moved first charging forward and bringing his down aimed at Exuros head. Exuro blocked it, and countered by kneeing the Thorn in the chest. The wizard backed up a bit winded. Exuro brought his sword around and slashed at the Thorns neck. The mage failed to react quick enough and screeched for a fraction of a second as Exuro's fire sword disconnected his head from his shoulders.

The hero walked past the bodies and stood in front of a mage standing next too the levitating woman. This mage was dressed differently from the others. While the others had worn dark brown and black robes and hoods, this one wore no hood and bright green and yellow colored robes. He held a staff and shouted something in the strange language from earlier. He turned the staff in Exuro's direction and the floating woman fell too the ground. Exuro brought fireballs too his hands and aimed them at this, apparent, lead mage and took up a defensive stance.

"Look out behind you!" the woman shouted.

Before Exuro could turn, a crossbow shaft hit him in the back of the leg nailing him in the calf. He was driven too his knees, but got back too his feet and hovered off the ground in an instant. Turning around in mid-air, he came face to face with the wounded Thorn he had maimed, wielding a hand-held crossbow. In a fury Exuro unleashed a bolt of fire on the Thorn Wielder burning every ounce of robe and flesh from his bones. As the charred skeleton fell to the ground, Exuro turned, still hovering off the ground by inches, and faced off with the Lead Thorn. Though he was surprised by what he saw. The mage that had been holding the staff was now on the ground with arrow lobbed in his throat and through his chest.

Exuro hovered over too where the woman was on the ground and landed behind her putting pressure on his good leg. He knelt down and untied her hands and helped her too her feet. In return she helped him limp over too a nearby tree. Leaning against it he finally got a better look at her. She was a woman in her mid-twenties, had green eyes, long brown hair, and olive skin. She was very beautiful and yet some how seemed familiar too him. She had a light gray business suit which did little too hide her athletic figure.

"Who are you?" Exuro asked. He knew had met this woman before he just couldn't remember from where.

"My name is Maria Lopez. I work for the the District Attorney's office." she smiled. "Who are you? What is your hero name?"

"I'm called Exuro. MAGI sent me too find a missing lawyer but they didn't give me a name."

"How did they know where I was?"

A laugh came from across the ridge. A figure seemed too emerge from invisibility. He wore a hood of his own and word a baggy jerkin and baggy trousers. His lower face was covered by an assassins mask. On his shoulders was a small set of smooth shoulder pads. In his hand he held a long bow and on his back was a half empty quiver of arrows. "Azuria always seem too just know. I think she is a seer."

"Face-less Man?" Exuro questioned. It had almost slipped his mind that he had called for back-up. When he looked past the other hero, he saw six Thorn bodies littered on the ground with scores of arrows sticking out from each one.

"That would be me." he replied. "Are you injured? I can take care of that."

He aimed his right hand at Exuro and it glowed green. In a heart beat Exuro was glowing green himself. The light faded quickly but so did Exuro's pain. He reached and yanked the shaft out of his calf and through it too the ground. He was astonished too find his wounds had completely healed. Including the one in his leg "That is a useful power."

"It comes in handy."

They both looked at Maria. "Will you be alright?" Exuro asked.

She smiled."I'll just wait for the police. They'll need a statement of what happened."

With that the heroes bid her a farewell and walked towards the path leading down the Ridge. When they were out of earshot of Maria, Face-less Man asked, "You acted real funny around her. You know her?"

"Yeah. I went to high school with her."

"Oh...she didn't seem too remember you."

Exuro exhaled..."No she didn't..."

(TO BE CONTINUED...Next: Disaster Above Atlas Park)


End file.
